


Arrest Me, Officer!

by funkle my grunkle (nippy96)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Roleplay, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nippy96/pseuds/funkle%20my%20grunkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and his significant other (reader) decide to play a sexy game of cops and robbers. (Not really, it's just police officer/detainee roleplay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrest Me, Officer!

**Author's Note:**

> GOD i hate titles i put absolutely no effort into them.   
> so. this was inspired by THIS FINE ASS PIECE OF ARTWORK: http://mhaikkun.tumblr.com/post/141032065702  
> tumblr user veusin has also done many Officer Stan pics as well ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> PLEASE CHECK BOTH OF 'EM OUT!!!  
> i kept reader gender neutral this time. granted, i do use traditionally feminine pet names but nothing blatantly female.   
> hope ya enjoy!

“Awh, c’mon, officer! All I did was jaywalk! Are these handcuffs  _ really _ necessary?” You said with a cute pout. Officer Pines didn’t reply as he led you to the interrogation room--or, well, bed.

You and Stan had decided to spice up your sex life with a little roleplay. Stan already had a policeman costume (or at least you  _ hoped _ it was a costume) lying around, so you both decided to try it out.

“Jeez,” you continued, “I don’t need these handcuffs, you’re so much bigger and stronger than me… the only thing they’re good for is chaffing my wrists!”

“Hmph, you need to calm down, sweetie,” he responded as he looked down at you sitting on the bed.

Disappointed, you looked at the ground before getting an idea. “Well, Officer Pines, maybe you could let me go if I… serviced you?” You smiled coyly. 

“Bribing a police officer?” He questioned, “I’ll make sure to add that to your list of offences.”

“Whaaaaaat! Oh c’mon… when’s the last time you got some?” You bit your lip and stared at him while you lifted your right knee to rub his crotch.

“Shit,” Stan gasped before smirking at you. “You’re a cheeky kid, aren’t ya?”

“Get me outta these cuffs and I’ll show you just how cheeky I am.”

He sighed before rolling his eyes, reaching around you, and unlocking the cuffs. As he did so, you smelled his cologne mixed with his own masculine scent. It was amazing how this uniform accentuated his broad shoulders and strong arms. The shirt seemed just a little tight on him, the buttons straining to hold together. In fact, the top two buttons had refused to cooperate, leaving you with a glimpse of his hairy pectorals. Enjoying the view, you gave him a quick kiss on his neck, and he returned the gesture by giving your butt a quick squeeze before pulling away. He stood back to admire  _ you _ this time. You purposefully wore skimpy clothes, and he was enjoying your exposed bits of skin and how the clothes clung tightly to your form. In contrast, Stan looked surprisingly professional; his “costume” looked a little too real, and he even had a gun holster (thankfully, without the actual gun). The only item looking misplaced were the pink fuzzy handcuffs held in his left hand. Stan actually did have real handcuffs, but neither of you wanted your wrists being rubbed raw, so those were a good enough substitute. 

You stretched your arms out and stated, “Looks like it’s time for me to get to work, Officer.” You then stood up, spun Stan around, and sat him down on the bed’s edge. He eagerly spread his legs open, giving you easier access to his groin. But you weren’t ready to indulge him just yet. Grabbing his collar in one hand and reaching the other down to fondle his crotch, you started kissing him fervently. Distracted by your lips, you were able to slither your hands behind his back, and swiftly handcuff “Officer” Pines.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed, staying in-character. “You tricked me!” You wanted to roll your eyes at his cheesy acting, but you also wanted to keep the mood sexy.

“Don’t worry, Officer. I’m not going anywhere. I just wanna make sure you know who’s  _ really _ in charge here,” you reasoned. In reality, Stan could easily break those cheap pink cuffs. However, the fact that he was willing to submit and  _ wanted _ you to dominate him made this so much hotter for you. You tugged on his tie and commanded him to look at you, watch you as you ravished his body. He just stared back defiantly, keeping up the act. But his sweat (and the fact that he hadn’t used the safe word) signaled to you that this was turning him on as well. 

Unable to hold back any longer, you slid to your knees and unzipped his pants with your teeth, keeping eye contact with him as you did. As you pulled Stan’s dick out, you could tell he was only half hard. That was fine. You knew which buttons to push to make this “decorated cop” unravel. 

You started with a slow lick from the base of his cock to the very tip, and his head fell back with a sigh. This was no good, so you pulled away, bringing his attention back to you.

“Now Officer, just what did I say about keeping your eyes on me?” You began. “Do that again and I might just have to leave you here for your fellow officers to find in the morning, all exposed and helpless.”

He took a deep breath before retorting, “Yes, ma’am. Please…please just touch it. I’m dying over here, toots.”

You grinned. He was sweating and his cheeks were flushed and god  _ damn  _ you wanted to just eat him up. So you did.

You dove your head back towards his crotch and began placing wet kisses along his shaft. Stan couldn’t tear his eyes off you even if he wanted to, which was obvious thanks to the little noises escaping his lips. Pleased with this reaction, you finally inserted his dick into your mouth, going as far down as you could go. A deep moan emanated from Stan, and you felt his cock twitch in your mouth. He watched your head go up and down his length, felt your tongue swirl around his sensitive spots. This went on for a bit before Stan felt himself getting close. His legs were shaking and he was restraining his hips from bucking unintentionally. Looking up to make eye contact with him, you saw his large chest rise and fall with every deep breath. You thought it was about time to wrap this up, so you started massaging his balls and focused your tongue on the head of his penis. This, combined with your beautiful eyes staring up at his, was too much for Stan.

“Fuck,” Stan breathed out, “I-I’m gonna cum.”

You momentarily pulled back to tell him, “Do it.”

Not wasting any time, his dick was back in your mouth and it was convulsing, letting out all it had onto your tongue. The taste wasn’t particularly pleasant, but his reactions were sweet enough to make up for that fact. Before you stood back up, you gave his tip a quick lick, making Stan release a final  _ ah  _ and tense his legs. 

Stan looked quite disheveled. His head was laid back; his face was pink and his mouth was open; his tie was loose and so were the rest of the buttons on his shirt; his body was limp and his flaccid cock lay exposed. 

A job well done, if you did say so yourself. 

He fell back onto the bed, and you went to lay next to him. The atmosphere of cop-and-convict seemed to have dissipated. 

“Damn, kid,” was all he could muster with a light chuckle.

“What can I say,” you answered, “you look damn fine in a uniform.”

He laughed again before turning towards you and declaring, “Maybe I should return the favor.”

“Stan, it’s fine, you seem pretty worn out.”

“This old man still has plenty of juice in him! Besides,” he said while straining and flexing his arms against the handcuffs, “that’s  _ Officer Pines _ to you, little missy.” And with his arms practically popping out of the uniform’s sleeves, Stan broke apart the cuffs. His eyes had that hungry look yours had had just minutes ago as he braced himself above you.

“Officer Pines is just getting started,” he smirked. 

 


End file.
